


Catching Fireflies

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Keith Month 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Guardian of Fire Prompt, KeithMonth, Keithmonth2018, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Taking deep breaths, the boy took a step forward and reached a hand out towards the older man.A step into a new life, a new beginning.From a mortal to becoming the new Guardian of Fire.“Welcome home, Keith.”





	Catching Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> For the first part of the KeithMonth2018 prompt on tumblr. Here is the link if you want to see: [KeithMonth](https://keithmonth.tumblr.com/)

_ Before he awoke to this world, all he felt was warmth. _

_ It wrapped around him, caressing him gently. _

_ From his closed eyes, he could see flickers of dark red appearing against the black. _

_ It made him feel safe and sound. _

_ However, not everything nice lasts forever because reality crashes down at unfortunate times. _

_ The day his eyes open for the first time, his world was in flames. _

_ It was breathtaking, the way the flames danced, lighting the room with shades of orange. _

_ When he looked down on himself, his own body was ablaze.  _

_ The warmth never left him, instead, he could feel it everywhere. _

_ In front of him was his predecessor, who wore a kind and understanding expression. _

_ Surprise and hints of fear spiraled inside him, as the surrounding flames started to spin around him. _

_ “Calm yourself, child. I will do no harm to you. You are no longer there.”  _

_ Why? Why did he suddenly feel fear at the sight of a kind man? What did he mean? Where was he before this warmth? His head began to throb in pain, flashbacks of a past life that were gone from his memory soon after. _

_ “Do not be afraid. You had a lot of suffering, child. But, now you can rest easy.” The man had white hair, dark skin, and wore white armor with red markings and black accents. There was a sword hanging from his waist, he noted, tensing and staying within the flames. _

_ “W-Who are you? Where am I?” His arms wrapping around himself while trying to make himself appear smaller on instinct. _

_ The man didn’t move, knowing the other needed the space. “I am Alfor and we are in the Fire Temple of the Guardian World.” _

_ At hearing those words, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why- Why am I here?” _

_ “Because,” a serene smile formed on the male’s face, “you are my successor, you are the next Guardian of Fire.” _

_ His eyes widened at that declaration, not expecting to hear those words. Though it would explain why he was surrounded by fire and why they didn’t burn him.  _

_ “Why me?”  _

_ “You’ve suffered greatly in your mortal life, but that never stopped you from fighting to be a better person. Instead of wilting, your flames grew exponentially, due to your will. Your will is so strong that it blazed brightly compared to everyone else. That fire became a beacon to us. We knew you were the one to become my successor.” _

_ Hearing those words, laced with pride made the boy teary. While he may not be able to remember the majority of his memories from his past life, hearing those words ached his heart. The feeling of always wanting to hear those words being said to him, to hear the pride of who he is. It was always what he wanted, acceptance. But that expectation gave to fear and nerves. _

_ “What if I’m not good enough? What if the other guardians do not like me?” _

_ His predecessor took a step towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You are. Do not ever think of that about yourself. You are more than those who said that you aren’t. And for the other guardians, it is their job to help you flourish as well.”  _

_ Squeezing the boy’s shoulder a little, he continued, “Do not fret, I believe you and the Guardian of Air/Spirit will become good friends. He is the youngest of us, having replaced his predecessor a few centuries before you came.” _

_ The boy is still unsure if he would be a good fit with the others but at hearing those encouraging words, he couldn’t help but think that the other was right. Maybe... Maybe if he gave this a chance he would finally find his own place in this world. _

_ A small tentative smile formed on his face as he looked at the older man in hope. Fear stilled clawed at him, but he won’t let it control him. “”...Okay.” _

_At hearing those words, Alfor takes a step back and holds a hand out. He won’t make the boy join, no. It would have to be the other’s choice and once he makes the decision, they will teach him that he should be proud of who he is and his hardships._

 

_Taking deep breaths, the boy took a step forward and reached a hand out towards the older man._

_A step into a new life, a new beginning._

_From a mortal to becoming the new Guardian of Fire._

 

_“Welcome home, Keith.”_

 

Keith gasped and he quickly sat up. His right hand reached to grasp his chest while his other hand held his forehead. He could feel a headache starting to form.

 

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He tries to center himself while thinking of the dream he had.

 

It had been many centuries since his rebirth and his life had gotten better than his mortal one. However, there has been a few bumps after the other guardians had been replaced, especially with the Guardian of Water.

 

Still, he never had expected to have that sort of dream, especially since he had already accepted who he is.

 

Placing his hands on his lap, he looked around his surroundings. He was in his favorite place, a meadow in the human world that is secluded from the nearby inhabitants.

 

Keith remembers that he came here to see the fireflies and to get away from the other guardians. It’s not that he doesn’t like being around them--he does--but sometimes, he just wants to be left alone for a while.

 

He looks at the sky and notices that the sunset is almost over, a serene smile appearing on his face. The orange-red appearance reminds him of fire and the color design of his temple in the Guardian world.

 

Pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them while placing his chin on his knees, Keith continues to look at the sunset.

 

For a while now, he wanted to bring the other guardians here, but he still felt a little insecure about his place with them.

 

There’s Allura, the Sun Guardian and 2nd oldest, who has some alchemy ability. While her attitude and appearance reminds him more of a Moon Guardian, there are times where she would let her reserves fall and show her more fierce personality. It’s during those times where her true personality shows and no one doubts why she has her position. A star who shines brighter than the others guides those who look up to her and one who cares deeply for those she calls her own.

 

Then, it’s Coran, the Moon Guardian and the oldest. He’s always has a fascination with machines and medicine. It’s interesting how his personality is bright and he’s always cheerful, a personality that some would assume he’s the Sun Guardian. But, it’s his support to Allura and everyone that makes everyone understand why he was chosen. His unyielding belief in them and wise advice always bring them up.

 

The Air and Spirit Guardian is Shiro, the 3rd oldest and only a few centuries older than himself. Keith is closest to Shiro, due to their close age and because he greatly looks up to the older man. It also helped that Shiro was able to understand Keith the most. The man is considered a leader of sorts to them with his calm and reassuring presence, as well as his ability to guide them. They all look at him for reassuring words.

 

Hunk is the Earth Guardian and a century old, give or take a few years, younger than himself. He’s bigger than them but has a kind soul. However, Hunk tends to be anxious a lot and would always question when they plan to do something that could cause harm to themselves. Even so, it never stopped him from helping them or doing his best to protect them. His presence is comfortable and reminds him of a strong earthen wall. Additionally, when they are hurt, he’s always there with a homemade meal and a shoulder to listen on.

 

Shortly after Hunk came, Lance was reborn to become the new Water Guardian. For an odd reason, Lance started talking about this ‘rivalry’ he and Keith have. This confused Keith greatly since he never had one with the previous Water Guardian, in fact, he looked up to the guy. It irritated Keith with the way Lance acts and he couldn’t help but get defensive whenever the guy makes some kind of remark about him. Even though their relationship was rocky at first, the two were able to get an understanding of each other and become friends. Lance could be irrational and obnoxious at times, but when it comes down to them, he would do whatever it takes to be there for them because of his caring nature.

 

A new guardian type was born a few centuries later, called Tech Guardian. They called themselves, Pidge and is very analytical, though it’s not surprising since they are a genius. It’s not that surprising since some guardians are being replaced with a new form of guardian due to the humans evolving as time passes. While Pidge is a lot younger than Keith, the two tend to gravitate towards each other. They’re both introverted and whenever they want a quiet presence, the two would be with each other.

 

Finally, there’s himself, the Fire Guardian. While Keith is the fourth oldest, he tended to be known for being hot-headed and angry. It isn’t his fault for being cautious with others and being defensive for who he is. Additionally, it didn’t help that out of all of them, humans tended to fear fire more and would use fire as a weapon. It was during those times, that Keith’s insecurities came out more. However, the other Guardians would always reassure him and would do small things to help him remember that Fire is also warmth and home.

 

A tentative smile formed on Keith’s face and a light flashed from the corner of his eyes. Shaking himself from his thoughts, the smile widened further at seeing the rise of the fireflies. It was a breathtaking sight to him due to the beauty of these creatures.

 

Reaching a hand out, he watches as a small firefly lands in his hand. Its wings flutter a bit, while its light blinks on and off. Not long after, it begins to fly away, heading towards a small group of fireflies.

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith jumped and quickly looked back at the source of the yell and his breath escaped him. There, emerging from the trees, were the other guardians and they all had relieved smiles.

 

“Wh- What are you guys doing here?!” he asked in shock, still.

 

Pidge’s eyebrows furrowed and they placed a hand on their jutted hip. “What do you mean ‘What are you guys doing here?’ We’re here for you, you idiot! We were worried!”

The group had walked closer, but still not within arms reach to give the male some space. If he asked them to leave, they will, but they were worried because of how distant Keith has been for a few days now.

 

Keith was surprised and he tilted his head in confusion. “Why? I’m fine?”

 

Lance groans and waves a hand, aiming at the confused male. “See?! This is what I was talking about!”

 

“Lance, calm down, I’m sure there’s some misunderstanding here,” Shiro said, trying to palate the water guardian.

 

“I’m sorry Shiro, but I have to agree with Lance on this,” Hunk stated nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Keith watched the interaction with an incredulous look. He didn't understand what was wrong. He’s been acting the same as he always did, except he’s been wanting some alone time and there was nothing wrong with that.

 

At seeing Keith’s face, Allura moved a bit closer and crouched down. “Keith, we’ve noticed that you’ve been distanced lately and we are worried for you. If there’s something on your mind, you could tell us or if you’re feeling unwell, Coran could help you.”

 

Behind Allura, Coran nodded his head and hand his arms crossed. “Yes, listen to Allura, Number Four. If this is the case of combustible criminies or sunburst blisters, I know how to deal with it! In fact, Alfor had it a few times, so do not worry!”

 

Keith sweat dropped at them and sighs. “Guys, that’s not it at all. I just-” He looks down at his hands, unsure if he should continue.

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Shiro crouching down in front of him. “It’s okay, Keith. Just take deep breaths.”

 

It was then that Keith noticed that his breathing was quickening. Closing his eyes, he listened to Shiro’s voice and noticed how the others had quieted.

 

“I’m okay, now and I’m sorry.”

 

He felt a hit on his head and immediately went to rub it while giving a light glare at Pidge. “Don’t be sorry, idiot. Just tell us what’s wrong,”

 

Heaving a sigh, Keith grunted and curled in himself slightly. “I just…all of us know how there’s been a lot of civil wars and riots going on in the human world… Well, there’s also the issue with the terrorists and everyone knows how they love to use explosives. And we all know that when there are explosives, there’s fire,” he gives a dry chuckle.

 

“Keith..”

 

Shaking his head, Keith holds a hand up to stop anyone from talking. “Don’t. I know it’s not me, I know that it’s those that are creating the explosives that are at fault. But… I can’t help it. As days pass, I could feel the fear of the people, the fear of those who have been hurt by it.” Sucking in a breath, he lets out, “They’ve become afraid of the fear, of me.”

 

It was that crippling fear that has been weighing him down lately. If people become more afraid of the fire, would that make the other guardians try to completely wipe out fire or find a way to contain them? Or would they replace him? All of these were going around in his mind, causing him to unconsciously distance himself as if to prepare himself for the rejection.

 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, while he could feel hands holding his own. Looking up, he sees the others have sat around him and are looking at him with sad, but understanding eyes.

 

Pidge tightens their arms and hides their face in his hair, taking a deep inhale of the male’s scent. Keith smelled like warm smoke, of the desert sun, and like home. “It isn’t your fault.”

 

Shiro, who holds Keith’s right hand with his own left hand, agrees. “It’s the ones who use fire as a weapon to hurt others are the ones that are at fault.” He remembers a young boy who was to become the next guardian of fire, that boy who held a lot of insecurities and fear but always burned bright.

 

Keith feels his left hand being squeezed and turns to see Allura, who has a teary smile. “They are right. You are not them, no. You are more than them and you’ve proven from time and time again that fire could be something beautiful and magnificent.” She remembers the fluid way that Keith controls his fire, making them turn into figures to create a dance or to show the many uses it could do for good.

 

“Yeah, and we know that you’ll show those who’ve been hurt that there is nothing to be afraid because fire isn’t a weapon. It’s warmth.” Hunk interjected, squeezing the male’s leg. The earth guardian remembered the times where Keith would encourage him whenever he was down or would help him find ways to make his anxiety go down.

 

Lance leaned forward, slightly leaning on Keith’s other leg. “They shouldn’t even fear you, mullet! There’s nothing to be afraid of cause you would never hurt anyone.” While Lance would never admit out loud that Keith has become a best friend to him, he would admit that Keith is a good guy and wouldn’t harm anyone unless it’s justified.

 

Coran, who was crouched in front of Keith, gives the male a smile. “Keith, Alfor saw something in you before any of us did. And as you grew and we’ve all become closer to you, we did as well. You are the Guardian of Fire because of your bravery, selflessness, and because you’ve always burned brightly. Even with your insecurities, you’ve always hid them because you’ve always placed us first.”

 

Coran reached a hand out towards the male, “It’s our time to be there for you if you would let us.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened, his heart swelling at everyone’s words. There were tears forming at the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. He didn’t want to break down in front of them, but these words from those who he considered being precious to himself, were worth more than anyone else’s.

 

“Thank you,” he said, as he reached out to grasp the other’s hand.

 

Just as the day of his reborn, his hand reached out towards another.

 

In a secluded meadow filled with fireflies and surrounded by trees was a scene of a family of guardians. They still had hardships to work with each other and there will still be arguments that broke out. But, at the end of the day, they were a family and nothing could break them apart. Instead, they will lift each other up and carry the burdens together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon


End file.
